Monday
by Elissar
Summary: Robin has a bit of a bad day. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters (or much of anything else for that matter) and as such, don't look into my ramblings too deeply.

**Monday**

We come down on a dark night; the rain falla intensely; each drop crashing to the ground with a roaring force. The moon was nowhere to be seen, but the glow of battle, mixed with the lightning illuminates the scene.

A very terrified looking Beast Boy is slowly baking away from something unseen; then there is a flash and a twang of metal and he collapses.

We then turn to Raven, as she flies backwards, furiously attacking her assailant, throwing every spare bit of debris, anything of substance, but it seems to have no effect as a figure in silhouette mutters something that can't be understood and a blue blast of energy fires form one of the attackers hands and to spite Ravens quickly raised shield she falls to the ground and does not move.

After that we see an enraged Starfire charge at the still unseen enemy, hurling so many starbolts it appears to be an almost constant beam, but this time we see the full extent of the damage as the attacker grabs the Alien's wrist and swings her around, holding her. The pause is only momentary as the figure, still cloaked in an unnatural darkness, switches his grip to Starfire's hair, and pulling her head back produces a knife from seemingly thin air and cuts her throat, deeply, from ear to ear.

As Starfire's body drops in almost slow motion, she coughs and sputters her last breath, but the attacker is no longer interested in her, he turns quickly to his left to face the final two of his targets. In blind rage at what they have seen, Cyborg and Robin race towards their enemy with only one thing in their minds, revenge. However, their adversary is too fast and with another flash and twang of metal…liberates Cyborg's head from his body.

Robin is alone and he is sickened, and horrified and sad, but most of all, at this moment, he is more angry than any other person on the planet, you can see it in his eyes, even though the mask. He knows he has only one chance to take this man down, for his enemy will give no reprieve, he does not hesitate more than a millisecond before charging at his foe one last time, his staff in hand. They race towards each other with inhuman speed. The assassin makes a strike with his sword but is blocked by Robin's staff, and as they pass, all his cunning, and skill show him Robin's opening and he draws the same dagger as before and plunges it into Robin's back, almost to the hilt.

There is a gasp from the latter, but drawing no breath.

Robin's usually resolute and determined expression is suddenly replaced by a look of utter shock. His staff rolls out from his hands and he staggers forward a few paces and drops to his knees. Blood is rolling down from his mouth and it looks like a read tear, he silently mouths the words "I'm sorry…" and then falls on his face.

A scream of rage erupted from Robin and he opened his eyes to the sunlight flooding his room, he was cold but sweating, and he started to remember where he was.

"Jesus!" he said "What a fuckin nightmare…" but Robin could not entirely convince himself. He had a bad feeling about today.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin slowly came around to the daylight, he looked at his clock, it was flashing 12:00am. "Shit…" he thought he got up late and now his teammates will have used all the hot water.

While sitting on his bed and getting up pushed his hand though his hair and mad his way towards the bathroom, he got to the bathroom and reached for his toothbrush only to find his tube of toothpaste out. "Damn it…" he muttered so he turned on the shower and waited about two minuets before his pervious conclusions were confirmed.

After his cold shower he dried off and got dressed. He mad his way over to his night stand to get a magazine he had been reading the night before, he wanted to finish a very interesting article about a new ultra-light alloy that's being developed for weapons use, but he knocked over a glass of water on it. "Son-of-a-bitch!" he exclaimed, he trough the magazine out can cleaned up the water and left his room to get something to eat.

Walking into the tower's large living room with the kitchen at his right, he saw everybody doing their own thing…Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a fighting video game, Starfire was watching intently, waiting for her turn, and Raven was hovering about 6ft off the floor, clearly meditating, somehow blocking out the large amount of noise coming form the couch and TV. "Well at least she's in the room" Robin said to himself, and he made his way to the fridge. Empty. "You've got to be kidding me." He said and Raven opened one eye to see what was going on, but soon when back to what she was doing; no one else seemed to notice.

"How could I be anymore unlucky?" he asked himself, but no sooner had the words left his mouth, the alarm went off.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin raced over to the computer station to check out the meaning of the alarm. The other Titans gathered around to wait for his signal. "Just some, two-bit bank robbers…" Robin told them as he looked at the three men in ski masks. "I'll take care of this myself guys, it'll be no problem." He assured to their inquisitive looks. "I'll be back in half an hour," he said, but his friends needed no further prompting to be given a break for once and they returned to their activities.

Three minutes later he was racing towards the crime sight on his motorcycle. "This is great," he thought "a nice and easy way to take some of the edge of my morning."

He arrived at the bank only to find the hole in the wall but all the money was still there. "That's weird," he said "where the fuck did they go?" The answer to his question came in the form of a body falling from the sky.

The body of the robber, (Robin could tell due to the Ski mask in the middle of a warm spring day…) fell about three feet away from him, and judging by the sickening bounce, from about 100ft up. "This day just keeps getting better and better," he said as he looked up, and just in time as a figure plunged at him with a sword drawn, the sun behind him. Robin reacted on near instinct, pulling his staff from his belt while simultaneously moving out of the attacker's path. He swung his staff around in a guard position but had no time to rest as the attacker landed and then pivoted in Robin's direction for another strike. Robin brought his staff up for a block only to have it sliced clean in two by the razor sharp sword, Robin just barely managed to back up enough to take only a shallow six inch long cut along his chest. The man was unrelenting; he charged straight for Robin again swung his sword with a myriad of different styles and moves. Robin did his best to bob and weave around and though the strikes but after about ten solid minuets of Robin being unable to draw his own staff, he was getting tired and had many cuts and gashes all over his body.

He finally put enough distance between him and his assailant to pull out his backup staff, and then he went on the offensive, trying everything he knew to take this guy down, "this guy is just too good he thought!" as Robin was matched blow for blow. After a passing strike the man evaded Robin's next attack and battered his staff out of his hand, making it bounce and roll about 15ft away. He then grabbed Robin by the shoulder and kicked him in the back of the knee, forcing him down before Robin could react.

This was it, he knew it, he messed up and now he was going to pay for it. The assassin wasted little time and as he brought his sword down to finish Robin off only to have a black shield block the strike. Simultaneously a starbolt and a sonic blast hit the man sending him flying in the other direction. "Thought you might need a little help." said Cyborg as he grabbed Robin's hand and helped him to his feet, "Yeah, thanks." said Robin as he turned to continue the fight, but the man was gone, just as fast as he had appeared.

"Robin!" exclaimed Starfire as Robin collapsed from exestuation, and in his last few moments of conciseness, looking into the worried expression in Starfire's eyes he said "How could this day get any worse?" It started to rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin awoke several hours later, opening his eyes slowly to reveal the small hospital ward within the Titan Tower, he was greeted by the sight of Starfire sitting at his bedside looking very worried despite the assurances from Cyborg that his injuries were relatively minor, he had not lost that much blood and his loss of consciences was due to exestuation from his very intense fight. Her being there…her caring made him feel better already, despite the pounding headache, and every one of his mussels feeling like they had been reduced to pulp. His being awake did not go unnoticed for very long…

"Robin, you are awake!"

"Star…"

"Do you feel well? Your adversary seemed most capable, we arrived just in time. I am so glad you appear alright!"

At this time the others walked in to the room, drawn by Starfire's joyful and overly loud exclamations.

"You're lucky we showed up when we did," joked Cyborg. "Yeah man, you were about to bit the big one!" continued Beast Boy.

Robin, business always; "Did you see who it was? I never really go a good look at him…" Robin could not explain it; he had never fought anyone that was so fast, not even Slade. 'It's got to be him' Robin thought 'he's been training, and he picked up a few new toys…" Robin was now considering the half dozen cuts and gashes just on his arms and chest.

"None of saw who it was." Said Raven "He disappeared too quickly after we arrived."

"It's Slade." Robin said with a small amount of Malice in his voice "No one else can move like that…"

"Well…every time we think he's dead," said Cyborg "he always comes back, so this time I'm just going to give the bastard the benefit of the doubt."

Robin began to get up but he was pushed back into bed. "What are you doing?" Robin yelled, "I need to get out there and find him!"

"Robin, if you go out there now, all you're going to do is get killed." Said Raven

"She's right." Added Cyborg seeing Robin about to protest, "Ask yourself, how many times you have fainted in your life, Robin, then you'll get the idea. Besides you always go a little crazy when Slade is involved, you need an afternoon off."

Robin had been completely disarmed, he felt cheated…they had probably rehearsed this.

With that, everyone left, everyone except Starfire, who had not moved out of the bedside chair for many hours. Robin realized they were right, he felt extremely tired, and as he lay back down and quickly started to fall asleep he thought that he felt Starfire take hold of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm went off not but five minuets after Robin had fallen asleep and we jumped out of bed, he was just going have to run on empty for a while. He and Starfire raced to the main room to see the problem and were met with the image of Cinderblock and an army of the Slade robots rampaging thought the downtown of Jump City, destroying everything…and everyone.

Robin reacted quickly having grabbed his cape, gloves and belt from a table opposite his bed "Titans GO!" but he was held back by Cyborg, you're not ready to go back out yet, doctor's orders." He added seeing Robin's disbelief, the others all looked back at him in agreement.

"Shit, fine!" exclaimed Robin, slumping onto the couch. The other Titans assured him of their return as soon as possible and ran off to fight. About ten minuets later after flipping thought all 300 channels Robin decide nothing was on and turned the TV off, but just as he was nodding off for some well earned rest, an all too filmier voice came form the screen.

"Hello Robin." It was Slade. "I see you haven't quite recovered from our last encounter…" he said this with a slight laugh, that was in no way warming.

"Slade!" Yelled Robin "What are you planning?"

"Come to the top of your tower and I may show you." Robin could tell Slade was ginning maliciously underneath his mask.

After finishing off the last few of the robots and knocking out Cinderblock, the other four Titans came together in the street. "That was easy!" said Beast Boy

"Maybe a little too easy." Suggested Raven.

"Robin!" yelled Starfire All the Titans looked around to the Tower in time to see a very large explosion issue from the left side of the roof.

"Shit, guys. These motherfuckers were a diversion!" Cyborg angrily punched one hand into the other and gesturing towards the piles of robot parts, and they all set off at top speed towards the tower, knowing they were at least five minuets away.

Robin was slightly annoyed at their insubordination but he knew they were right, he just hoped nothing went wrong while he wasn't there to help them. He resigned himself to just watching the battle on the City's street monitoring cameras, his friends had just arrived at the scene and the robots were never really much of a challenge so this would be fun to watch. That's when it dawned on him… 'That's a residential section of town' he thought 'the only reason Slade would send them there would be…' he whispered "a diversion"

"Very good, Robin." Said a menacing voice behind him, one he knew all too well. "But, it did take you a little longer to realize it than I would have guessed, then again, you're not quite at the top of your game right now." Slade continued with a soft laugh.

"What are you up to this time Slade." Robin demanded

"Nothing really, I just wanted to test some of my newer skills… and toys," he held up his sword menacingly "I've done a little training recently, and I just knew you would love to help me test myself."

Slade's visible eye seemed to glow, there was power behind it, more power than had ever been there before. 'I can't beat him' thought Robin 'not like this and not with all the new power he has' Robin knew he had no choice, Slade would not be stalled, he would just have to last long enough for his friends to return.

"Let's do this then." Robin moved into a fighting stance, summoning all of his energy.

Slade said nothing but charged forward, his sword was not drawn. He made a kick for Robin's chest but Robin blocked and moved to the side, he attempted to punch Slade in the face but his fist was caught and his arm twisted around behind him, Slade kicked him in the lower back sending Robin sprawling on the ground a few feet away. 'This isn't looking good already' he thought 'I need to get a more open environment.' With this thought Robin lunged towards Slade who had his back to the window, Slade easily dogged Robin as he attacked and Robin broke through window, just like he wanted too. He fell down for about two seconds before he righted himself and shot a grappling hook onto the roof, he quickly made his way up. To his astonishment, Slade was on the other end of the roof waiting for him, but he did not let this show. He readied himself for another assault, is was then that Slade drew his sword.

The two paused only moments before charging each other, Robin was barely evading the extremely quick strikes of the large blade and got very few hits in of his own. Robin continued to bob and weave but his stamina was waning quickly, he needed to get lucky and fast.

His break came when Slade cut though one of the dormant defense systems, a small tube stored with dozens of flares. Robin couldn't figure out why they had caused such a big explosion but he didn't have time to care, he used Slade being knocked off his feet as a means to jump off the tower and get to the island below, he needed distance, as much as he could get.

Slade was only stunned momenttarlyly and was soon on Robin's tail. When he was only a few yards away he hurled his sword as hard as he could at Robin and it went stright though his right shoulder. Robin fell to the ground very stunned. 'Shit' he thought 'I'm fucking dead.' He began to crawl forward slowly, but Slade was soon ontop of him. He pulled the sword out slowly, twisting it slightly. Robin let out an involuntary cry of pain.

He crouched down and turned Robin over. For the first time in many, many years, Slade had made a mistake, he had made the mistake in question some 15 seconds earlier, with the throwing of the sword. He didn't realize at the time, but now he understood perfectly. He had mad his intention to kill Robin quite clear, Robin was fighting for his life, this gave him no boundaries, none of the ones he would have normally had this been a normal fight.

Slade realized his mistake, that he did not kill Robin outright, as the small knife, which Robin kept with him for any number of purposes, was pushed up under his chin at a 45 degree angle though his throat and into the base of his spine. His, realization…did not last long.

Robin pushed the body of him then sat up, his friends had just landed around him and were looking surprised, but quite relived. "What took you?" he asked and then collapsed from exestuation.


	6. Chapter 6

The world spun wildly…

'That's funny,' thought Robin 'why is everybody sideways?'

"Robin!" The other Titans exclaimed in unison, all of them rushing to his side.

"He looks like hell." Said Cyborg, surveying his friend. He bent down to pick him up, almost having to pry Starfire's hysteric from off of him. Starfire was still crying very hard and calling to Robin, asking him questions he couldn't answer. "It's alright Star, he's hurt bad but if we attend to it now he'll be fine." He could barely mask the uncertainty in his voice. "Raven…teleport us back to the Tower medical room." Black energy flowed around Robin and Cyborg and a few seconds later they were in the Tower medical room. Cyborg laid Robin on an examination table and got to work. "Hang in there man."

Cyborg had filled in the others as to all of what was wrong; Robin had a collapsed lung, a severed artery, a dozen compound fractures, a skull cracked in a few places, two dislocated vertebrae, a destroyed right hand, and three broken ribs, all of which decied to pierce vital organs. 'Only by shear force of will is he alive right now,' Cyborg had said 'there's no guarantee he'll make it out of this, and I can't keep that from you, he might not make it.' Seeing the looks on their faces he added 'but relax, guys. This is _Robin_ we're talking about, Boy-fuckin'-wonder! Fearless leader! He killed Slade for god's sake! He's not going to give up so easily after all that. All we have to do now is wait.'

Six hours, four surgeries, seven called in doctors, five powerful healing spells, three paced miles, and a few Hail-Marys later, Robin was stable, but still in critical condition.

A week had gone by and Robin's condition had improved more every day, the broken bones we mended thanks to Raven, and the fact that he was better in almost every aspect to an average person sped up his recovery by months. For all that though, he still hadn't woken up. Until now.

Opening his eyes slowly, Robin noticed Starfire sitting at his side.

"ROBIN!" Her loud and excited yell was very painful to him, but he accepted that, pain was not a problem to him. "FRIENDS, COME! ROBIN HAS AWOKEN." Robin noticed that Starfire's left arm was in a sling and she had more than a few brusies on her entire body.

"Starfire, where'd you ge…" he was cut off by the other Titans entering.

"Yo man, what's up?" Said Cyborg, his right arm was not his normal one, but a temporay replacement he used when his limbs were damaged, his right leg was the same, and his body had lots of burns and scratches on it.

Before he could respond, Beast Boy gave his a jubilant greeting as well. His head was raped in bandages and he had his arm around Raven, who was just smiling at him, a little larger smile than she would normally have used. She was the only one who had no physical marks she looked unharmed.

"Guys what's going on?"

A/N: I thought I was done with this but I had more than a few ideas on this storyline, and couldn't stay away, this one is done, time for sequels…(Kind-of). Hope you all liked it.


End file.
